


There’s nothing new under the sun

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 情趣扮演
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>太阳底下无新事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s nothing new under the sun

堪萨斯以每年将近三百天的晴天闻名全国，这也意味着哪怕是夏末秋初，艳阳高照下，农田间的道路将会变得酷热难耐。尤其在正午过后，除了风尘仆仆的旅行过客，极少有本地人在户外闲逛。  
康纳大概是小镇上少数不在乎天气的几个人之一，他甚至都没戴墨镜和帽子，就这么顶着太阳，坐在拖拉机上慢悠悠地开回家。他倒是不怕热，可老旧的拖拉机承受不住阳光在路面上反射的热量，一路上轰鸣声接连不断，气喘吁吁得像是误把风箱当成压缩机给装了进去。  
“伙计，再加把油我们就能到家啦。”康纳早已学会对拖拉机的恼人噪音听而不闻，他拍拍方向盘，学着Pa教他的方式对拖拉机喊话。  
在农场里，大家似乎习惯对所有能动的大家伙说话，从奶牛到拖拉机都是最好的倾诉伙伴，康纳从农场生活学到的第一件事就是这个。当然，他学到的第二件事就是如何修理老式拖拉机。  
也许他应该放弃驾驶，把拖拉机抬回去，或者用TTK托着推回家。有时候他不太能理解克拉克关于人类身份的那一套理论，这里是荒无人烟的百亩农田，偶尔动用一下超能力有何不可，没人会看到。  
说啥啥到。  
正当康纳打定用TTK偷懒时，后方的道路来车的声音粉碎了他的希望。对方的车速很快，因为康纳听到声音后没多久，就在后视镜里看到了一辆后方尘烟滚滚的火红法拉利。  
刺耳的鸣笛声，闪烁的远光灯，都说明了法拉利的车主打算超车。不幸的是，康纳为了缩短穿过田地的时间开着拖拉机抄了一条小路，显然，那辆法拉利也是这么想的。而这条路并不能容下两辆车并排行驶。  
你不能指望一辆即将报废的拖拉机能与最新款的超级跑车并驾齐驱。同理可证，一个开跑车的人绝不会容忍自己的爱车被个破烂拖拉机压在后头。  
长达数十秒乃至盖过拖拉机的噪音的汽车喇叭声迫使康纳让步。他把方向盘往右打让拖拉机停靠在路边，车轮陷入松软的农田土壤里，玉米叶扎得他胳膊发痒。法拉利的车主消停了，慢吞吞地，小心翼翼地从左侧绕到了康纳的前面。  
然而那辆红色的法拉利并没有像康纳以为的那样，绝尘而去，扬起漫天尘土，让他在后头狼狈地吃灰。  
它停下了。  
“搞什么鬼。”康纳情不自禁地嘟囔着爆了粗口。直觉告诉他大事不好，因为法拉利的车门打开，一个西装革履的年轻人跨出驾驶室。  
“嘿！你！开拖拉机的，下来！”法拉利车主指着康纳冲他大喊。  
典型的富家公子打扮，康纳打量着对方看起来就十分昂贵的深灰色西装、红色的丝绸衬衫、夸张地遮住半张脸的黑超墨镜，如此评估。另一方面，对方精心打理过散发出发油和古龙水味道的黑发，胸前口袋里插着一支娇艳的红玫瑰，挺直的鼻梁下粉红的唇瓣闪耀着润泽的光芒，康纳知道这些意味着什么，一个需要精心打扮的约会。反观自己，黑色T恤和牛仔裤，运动鞋更是脏兮兮的，被几天前修车时沾上的机油染得看不出原本的颜色。  
所以他完全一头雾水，不明白这样的公子哥为什么要找自己的碴。  
“过来！”法拉利青年勾勾手指。他把康纳对自己的打量当做是乡下小子的愚钝和迟缓，因而显出了几分轻蔑的怒意。  
康纳不情不愿地迈开步子走过去，他的语气也和步调一样慢吞吞的。“发生什么事了，先生？”跑车停下后，那鲜艳的红色喷漆显得更加刺眼，让人看了浑身发燥。  
“你还敢问我！”法拉利青年尖叫，“你刮伤了我的车！你知道一辆法拉利超跑换一次漆要多少钱吗，开着你的破拖拉机一辈子都赚不到！”  
康纳看着对方指着的地方，一时无语，即使动用超级视力，那道刮痕也差点被他忽略掉，他十分怀疑普通人真的能看到这个所谓的刮伤。  
“先生，容我提醒，刚才我可是停车让道给你过去的。”康纳站在法拉利青年正前方，抱着胳膊不太高兴地开口，“如果那道刮伤真的存在的话，那也是因为你车技不佳自己蹭上来的。”  
康纳的反驳让执意找碴的青年更加火大，他完全没想到眼前的乡下人一点也不害怕，反而把责任推给自己。几秒钟前，他还不得不仰头看着对方，被紧绷的T恤和牛仔裤下的结实肌肉熄灭了一半的嚣张气焰。现在，他的怒火又被重新点燃，烈日和高温更是起到了煽风点火的效果。  
“你竟然敢这么对我说话，你以为你是谁！我告诉你，你乖乖地给我道歉不然我就让你——”他气昏了头，所有礼貌教养都被烧成焦炭，一边戳康纳的胸口一边冲他大吼大叫，全然不顾手指就像戳中钢板一样被顶得生疼。  
“够了。”康纳伸手抓住法拉利青年的手腕，扭住他的胳膊，毫不费力地像拎一口袋面粉一样把他压在了跑车的引擎盖上。他解下腰带，把大声咒骂挣扎不休的青年的双手绑在一起，再把他翻过来面对自己。  
他本来想说真吵。青年的墨镜在刚才的扭打中甩开了，发型也变得凌乱，几缕黑发粘在了满是汗水的额头上，他有一双惊人的蓝眼睛，因为怒气而变得水汪汪的，苍白的脸颊也泛起了粉红色。  
“你有张漂亮的脸。”过了好一会，康纳才回过神来，他捏着青年的下巴，有点拿不定主意。  
他们现在以一种相当尴尬的姿势贴在一起，绑在背后的双手让青年没法躺平，他弓着身体，试图踢开康纳时被后者用体重压制。更糟糕的是，康纳一手摸着他的脸，另一只手按着他的大腿离最脆弱的地方只有几寸的距离。  
青年立即就发现了康纳的变化。  
“你敢！”他再次尖叫。刚才气势荡然无存，对康纳来说，他现在的叫声就像被剪了指甲的小奶猫。  
“你想要什么？有什么事我们好好说行吗，求你了放开我你要多少钱我都可以给你……”法拉利青年看起来快要哭出来了，他可怜巴巴的模样没能让康纳心软。  
康纳捂住青年的嘴制止他的喋喋不休。“安静点，还有，我不缺钱。我想要的只是给你这种被宠坏的小少爷一个教训。”康纳咧开嘴，露出一个绝非善意的微笑，几分钟前还看起来老实木讷的脸在逆光的黑影中显得阴沉可怕。“你知道这段路上几乎没什么人会来吧。”  
这下法拉利青年是真的哭出来了。他眨巴着眼睛，泪水从眼角滚落到两鬓。  
青年穿着休闲款的西装，于是没有系领带，为了营造出英俊风流的造型，他特意解开了几颗衬衣的扣子，微微露出锁骨。这些都为康纳提供了方便，他抓着青年的衣领，稍稍用力就把那滑溜溜的衬衣扯开了，露出白花花的胸口。  
康纳情不自禁，吹了声口哨。青年白皙的肌肤有着养尊处优的柔软细腻，与之形成鲜明对比的，是几道横亘在胸前和小腹的伤疤，掩藏在华服之下的身体肌理分明，有着常年锻炼出的漂亮肌肉。  
青年忽然打了个冷战，浑身僵硬，惊恐万分地瞪着康纳。  
康纳抓紧机会，利索地脱掉了青年的裤子，他稍稍用了一点TTK来作弊，不过这种时候对方绝不会注意到这些。再一次的，康纳把青年翻了个面，让他背对自己。  
这一回，青年的反应比之前激烈了数倍，他赤裸的皮肤直接贴在了高温的引擎盖上，就像铁板上的鱿鱼一样，青年痛得嘶嘶抽气，大哭大叫，咒骂求饶但康纳都没理会。  
“忍着点，马上就好了。”康纳皮糙肉厚，刀枪不入，根本不会把这点小烫伤放在心上。更可况的他的心思全都被青年光裸的大腿和屁股给吸引了。他扬起手，在青年的屁股上不轻不重地抽了几巴掌。  
正如他所说，只是给个教训。  
但当康纳解开青年手上的腰带，让他躺在引擎盖上的时候，对方的脸上显然表现出了屈辱之外的东西。他的胸膛红了一大片，高温和日晒对细嫩的皮肤造成的伤害比他屁股上的掌印要严重得多。  
“你还好吧？”康纳有点理亏地看着自己弄出来的这一团乱，手指小心地触碰对方的皮肤，不正常的温度让他感到为时已晚的愧疚。  
青年捂着脸，肩膀上下耸动，没有回答。  
康纳犹豫了一会，决定做点什么来弥补自己的过失。  
发热的皮肤上突然出现的冰凉、柔软、湿润的触感就像一股清泉，青年没有反抗，他呜咽着，细小的呻吟声断断续续地从指缝中溢出。渐渐的，他的呻吟声盖过了抽噎声，变得黏腻而色情，他越来越热，但这已不是阳光的问题。  
当康纳停下时，青年甚至发出一声短促的惊呼，就像他希望康纳继续一样。  
“还疼吗？”康纳抬起头，表情无辜地看着青年问。  
青年咬着嘴唇，纠结又羞耻，眼睛红通通的，让人想吻他被泪水打湿的睫毛。没人能阻止康纳这么做，于是他吻了上去，嘴唇离开时顺便吻上了对方的嘴唇。  
不是一个激烈的吻，温柔谨慎，充满小心翼翼的试探。但滋味意外的不错。他们在彼此的眼中看到不可置信和惊喜。  
“这儿……”青年拉着康纳的手来到自己的胸口。他声音沙哑，鼻音浓重，康纳不得不确认自己有没有听错。  
“这儿？”  
得到首肯后，康纳俯身，含住青年淡红色的、被高温刺激得红肿的乳头，用和他舔舐被烫伤的皮肤完全不同的方法轻柔地吸吮，舌尖陷入柔软的乳晕中慢慢画圈。过于强烈的快感令青年失声惊叫，随即咬住手掌阻止自己的失态。  
康纳拉开青年的手，将手指伸进对方口中翻搅，阻止他的自虐，换来青年毫不留情的一咬。作为回报，他用力地吸住青年的乳尖发出响亮的羞耻的吮吸声，在他的爱抚之下，青年很快就浑身发软地瘫在车头上。他意乱情迷地舔吸着康纳的手指，来不及咽下的唾液沿着嘴角流得颈子上亮晶晶的一片。  
康纳抽出手指时青年甚至满脸茫然地过了好一会才明白发生了什么，他的指甲在康纳同样汗津津的胳膊上留下了道道抓痕。  
“不，别停……”他望着康纳，双手徒劳地撕拉黑色的T恤，隔着布料感受到的火热躯体让他浑身发热，心跳快得像要蹦出胸膛。他哀求，全然忘记这是他嫌弃过的乡下小子而非主宰自己的神祗，“老天啊……求你……求你了做点什么……”  
康纳轻笑，半跪下去打开青年的双腿含住了他早已激动得渗出前液，彻底充血勃起的性器。他的天生优势让他毫不费力地整根吞入对方的性器，用舌头和口腔不间断的舔舐与挤压逼迫对方达到高潮。  
提姆尖叫着射在了康纳嘴里。高潮时他几乎失去意识，久未发泄过的身体被激烈的快感折磨得筋疲力尽。他虚弱地大口呼吸着，像离水的鱼一样，无论是否处于高潮之中他都没法推开康纳，只能任由对方吞下自己全部的精液。  
几秒钟后，超级小子用一个超级亲吻让提姆恢复了意识。  
提姆在康纳的口中尝到自己精液的味道，而这提醒他对方还没有得到满足。高潮后满足且乏力的身体让他有心无力，提姆挪了挪让自己躺得更舒服些，勾起腿圈住康纳的腰把他推向自己，双手向下摸索寻找对方牛仔裤的纽扣和拉练。  
他的手抖得太厉害，最后还是康纳自己动手解开了牛仔裤，他拉下内裤，勃起的性器迫不及待地弹出来，贴在提姆光滑的大腿上。提姆发出像被鞭子抽了一记的尖叫，火热坚硬的触感比阳光更加炙热，烫得他心慌意乱。  
溢出的前液让康纳的性器变得粘糊糊的，提姆用满是汗水的掌心包住它上下套弄，表现得比康纳更加兴奋，他扭动身体，仰起脖子，发出喘不过气来的声音。康纳忍不住咬住男朋友红扑扑的脸颊，他挺送身体在提姆手中抽送，俯身继续向下亲吻对方满是红痕的胸口，在肩胛和颈项上留下更多的痕迹。  
“康纳！我……呼……可以了……润滑液在、在副驾驶的抽屉里……”提姆试图抓住康纳的头发制止他，然而他的头发太短做不到这一点，他花了好一会才不至于沉迷在康纳的爱抚中忘记其他。  
下一秒，身体上的重量消失了，手心里滚烫的硬挺也离开了。阳光照在身体还是那么火辣辣的，但提姆荒谬地感到了些许凉意。他舒展身体，欲求不满地抚摸身体，用沾满体液的手握住自己的勃起缓慢地撸动，闭上眼睛让想象在脑中驰骋。  
“康纳……”  
于是当康纳终于找到润滑剂，从跑车里爬出来，看到的就是他可爱的男朋友半裸地躺在车头前，喊着自己的名字自慰。他立即扑过去，粗暴地拉起提姆的头在对方故作惊愕的眼神中，给了他一个恶狠狠的热吻。  
然后他挤出最凶恶的表情控诉：“提姆！你可真是个小恶魔！”  
“哈，那么你要惩罚我吗？”提姆兴奋地舔舔嘴唇，眯起眼睛挑衅地微笑。  
“当然。”康纳撕开润滑剂的包装，把透明的啫喱涂在手指和性器上，“我会好好地教训你让你哭着求饶的。”他匆匆忙忙，挤出的过量的粘液流得到处都是：提姆的上衣康纳的裤子甚至引擎盖和车毂，但这时候没人在乎这个。  
“我很期待。”提姆用手指在康纳T恤的上描画红色印花的形状，意有所指地回答。  
作为回应，康纳拉开提姆的腿，让后者的私处暴露出来，汗水和润滑剂让他的手指没受到多大阻力就进入了紧窄的穴口，高热湿软的内壁紧紧地吸住他，让他停滞不前同时又心猿意马。提姆皱起眉头，咬牙忍耐着，康纳没给他时间适应，就把第二根第三根手指伸了进来强行扩张搅动，与此同时他的拇指轻柔地摩擦着柔软的会阴带来多重的刺激。  
提姆忍痛的呻吟很快就变成了暧昧的喘息，尤其在康纳的指尖故意擦过前列腺，他扭动屁股的方式性感得让康纳永生难忘。  
“操……康纳……想要……想要你操我……”提姆仰着头，辗转扭动，他的手被无形的力量压住按在头顶，他所能做的只是全力感受康纳在他体内的手指，如何张开如何扩张如何将它逼疯。  
“如你所愿。”康纳亲亲提姆汗湿的额头，过快的心跳让他手指颤抖，剩下的润滑剂全都撒到了地上但他来不及再去找第二包。他抽出手指，抬高提姆的大腿，缓慢地坚定地沉下身体，进入他。  
康纳托住提姆的屁股，开始温柔轻缓地抽送。提姆的勃起顶在他的小腹，湿漉漉的，随着动作在汗湿的皮肤上画出一道道黏糊的水痕。  
“啊……哈啊……KON……KON……”疼痛和快感错乱交织，提姆呻吟叫喊最终只能发出简单的单音节。  
TTK不起作用了。提姆的手指胡乱抓挠，撕扯康纳的领口，指甲刮擦他的胸肌。康纳会意，脱掉T恤，下一刻提姆就攀上他的肩膀，像磨牙的小猫一样咬住肩胛上隆起的肌肉，任凭牙齿发酸，唾液流出打湿了康纳的肩头也不松口。  
他们激动不已，谁都想要更多，默契让提姆不必开口康纳就从他的心跳，他加速的血流中明白他的需要。他把提姆放回引擎盖上，压向他，快速地沉重地操干起来。他听着提姆迷乱的呻吟，破碎的语句和哽咽，知道他也快要到了，握住提姆的性器快速撸动，做最后冲刺。  
高潮时康纳吻住提姆的嘴唇吞下他的尖叫，在对方痉挛紧缩的体内释放出积累多时的精液，火热液体的冲刷和前后夹击的快感把提姆推向了他的第二次高潮，他抽搐着也射了出来，弄脏了康纳的手指。  
他们恋恋不舍地拥抱在一起，交换一个疲惫温柔的亲吻。  
“该回家了。”  
“嗯哼。”提姆松开康纳的下唇，接过对方递来的纸巾开始清理狼籍的下体。尽管他的衬衣和外套只是敞开着没有完全脱掉，但经过刚才的“激战”，平整的布料变得皱巴巴的没法抚平。“我们最好快点收拾好，别让玛莎和乔纳森发现。”提姆看着车头前的一团糟，和自己被毁得差不多的衣服，扶额叹气。  
然后他眼前一黑。  
康纳把他的T恤套在了提姆身上，在男友的瞪视中无辜地摊手，赤裸的上半身在阳光下闪闪发光，让他看起来更加天真无害。  
“你穿着我的T恤更好看。”  
提姆无奈又纵容地叹了口气，凑过来吻了他。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 意料之中的后续：  
> 提姆站起来，催促地推康纳回到他的拖拉机上。后者岿然不动，愣愣地看着提姆的身后。“你有没有发现法拉利的车头比刚才低了一些？”  
> “哦见鬼的，”提姆连忙弯腰查看车轮，这个姿势格外突显他挺翘的臀部，康纳可以看到他留下的指印，“赶快回去，趁着布鲁斯发现之前我们得把车修好。康纳？康纳你在听吗？”  
> 他们俩手忙脚乱地消除了大部分的“罪证”，最后决定把法拉利和衣服的问题归咎于“提姆开车抄近路结果爆胎抛锚修车的时候遇到了康纳”。  
> 提姆的计划本该完美无缺。直到他们在肯特家里遇到了“外出度假”的布鲁斯，和休假的克拉克。
> 
> ——这回真的END了——


End file.
